


[Podfic of] The Adventures of Broody McBroodyson and Neurotic O'Insecurity

by knight_tracer



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crime Fighting, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Together, they fight crime!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Adventures of Broody McBroodyson and Neurotic O'Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Broody McBroodyson and Neurotic O'Insecurity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121664) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



Podfic Length: 06:32

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Adventures%20of%20Broody%20McBroodyson%20and%20Neurotic%20O'Insecurity.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
